The Shining Stars
by Mizerx
Summary: Everyone in Akatsuki is summoned for a meeting with their leader, a lot of things changes and things get really interesting after it. Akatsuki turns upside down and the members start to see light. (No, this is not a story about Akatsuki becoming good).
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

This is chapter one of The Shining Stars, it's about an alternate universe in Naruto, it takes place at the beginning of Naruto: Shippuden.

* * *

It was early in the morning, all of the Akatsuki members had been summoned by Pain and all were gathered in one of their hideouts in the Land of Tea. Kakuzu and Hidan were the last ones to arrive to the cave, they were known in the organization for taking too long because of Hidan's rituals and Kakuzu's business with the Bouny Collection offices.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' Shouted the one and only, Hidan.

- Silence Hidan! Shouted Kakuzu angrily at him.

- Oh? I should be silenced? Just excuse me for not being able to stay awake five days straight, travel miles non-stop and then keep my mouth shut!

Though Hidan was screaming and iretating Kakuzu, Kakuzu couldn't help to agree with him, what was the meaning of this? Why did Pain say it was urgent for them to come?

They were walking towards the entrance til they noticed Itachi at the top of the cave, just sitting there and doing nothing. They walked inside and then walked towards their chamber. The meeting would start in one hour and both Hidan and Kakuzu had a lot of reports to be done before the meeting.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara had everything prepared, their reports were filled in, Sasori did not have any work to be done to his puppets and Deidara was not amused. They had arrived three days earlier before the meeting, they got to the hideout really quickly because of Sasori's impatience and Deidara's ability to create flying sculptures of clay which they took advantage of to get to the hideout quickly. No wonder why Deidara was not amused, all that had been done was sleeping, eating and drinking the past three days, and Deidara had to do all that alone because Sasori don't even need it. It's neither like they fancy each other that much, Deidara consider Sasori his rival when it comes to who is the best artist.

Right now, Sasori was sitting on a chair infront of Deidara and doing absolutely nothing, just staring out in nothing. That creeped Deidara out, who was lying on his bed and daydreaming.

- The meeting will start in 45 minutes, hm.

- I know, I have been counting every second, I didn't expect Pain to take this long, I hate waiting. Answered Sasori coldly.

Now, Deidara was officially creeped out, he was just sitting there and counting all this time? Deidara wanted to get into an argument so maybe their conversation would last longer.

- My art is better than yours, hm! Shouted Deidara.

Sasori turned his head to Deidara with an angry expression, Deidara didn't know what was coming.

* * *

While Sasori and Deidara were arguing of whose art is the best one, Hidan was showering, Kakuzu was filling in Hidan's report because he refused to do it. Itachi and Kisame were outside the hideout, Itachi was sitting at the top of the cave, breathing, enjoying the nature and looking up at the stars. He had a strange feeling when he saw the stars, it was like they were alive, like they were close to him.

Kisame stood by a lake close to the hideout which was surrounded with a large forest. He was working on a new Water Style ninjutsu. He had learned of Zabuza's death which happened two years ago from now, which meant that all of the first seven of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist members had died. Because of this, Kisame had taken Zabuza's stash from a bank in the Land of Waves which was filled with A and S-rank Water Style ninjutsu scrolls.

- The meeting will start in thirty minutes, we should get ready.

- Oh my, I had lost the track of time, how silly of me. Well, we might as well get there now so we won't be late. Kisame replied to Itachi in a cocky tone, smiling.

Itachi jumped down to the entrance of the cave and Kisame picked up his sword from the ground and they both walked inside the hideout.

* * *

Zetzu was scouting the area around the cave, there were no signs of any enemies spying on them. Zetzu looked up to the morning sky, it was still dark and the stars were shining heavily. He had seen all members arrive and it appears that the meeting would soon take place, there was 15 minutes left and then would it be 6 'o' clock, the time the meeting was scheduled.

- Well, isn't it a beautiful morning? White Zetzu asked Black Zetzu.

- It appears that everyone has shown up, we should report back now.

- You are right, we don't want him being angry at us, now do we?

- Let's get going.

* * *

Pain and Konan walked inside the conference room, everyone was there, the meeting could finally begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Lumi

All of the members within the organization had been gathered, all sitting around the big table in the small chamber. It was very dark, there were one candle on each wall in the square shaped room.

Pain and Konan walked in, as they did, all Akatsuki members rose up from their seats and bowed down with their heads.

''Good morning, please sit down''.

Everyone sat down, except for Konan who never did during these meetings. It was quiet for a moment when Pain all the sudden decided to proceed.

''There are two reasons why I have called you all here, there has been a slight of changes in our plans and we as well have a new member''.

- Couldn't we just do this through our communication jutsu? Asked Kisame.

- No, not when we have a new member and when our plans has changed.

- How long will this take? I have been awake for five and a half days! This better be ''important'' enough. Complained Hidan

Kakuzu was annoyed the exact moment Hidan opened his mouth, he knew things like this would happen.

- Silence Hidan, and sit down. Akatsuki, greet our new member, Lumi of the Hidden Cloud.

Everyone's attention directed towards the door behind Pain, someone was walking in. Itachi inspected the person carefully. A woman, with long carefully combed dark-brown hair, grey eyes and pupils, skin is pretty pale, same height as Konan, she had a white dress and her face was blank. She was quite beutiful, her eyebrows had been picked, her lips and her nose was small.

She walked in and stood next to Konan who stood next to Pain, her face was emotionless and she didn't look at anyone, she just stood there and stared out in the nothing.

- Thank you, leader.

Lumi had a soft, bright and beutiful voice.

- We expect great things of you Lumi, we do not have a partner for you right now, so until someone else come, you will join one of the existing teams. We have three available ones for you, you can choose if you want to be teamed up with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori and Deidara or Hidan and Kakuzu.

Lumi didn't make any expression nor did she look at anyone. She just stood still and it was quite for a while.

- I do not know which one would benefit me the most. Lumi said calmly.

- She can join our team! Hidan shouted out.

Everyone looked at Hidan, all except for Lumi.

- Then it is settled, she will be with you Kakuzu and Hidan until someone else has joined the organization.

Kakuzu inspected her closely, for some reason he felt light inside of her, like she was so warm and bright.

Konan took Lumi's hand and then walked with her slowly and carefully to a chair next to Hidan. Lumi didn't look at Konan, she just followed her steps while she was just staring out in the open.

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame just stared with confused looks, having difficulties with reading her. She was like a book with no words and lost pages. As Lumi sat down at the chair Konan had taken her to, Konan returned to Pain and Lumi just sat quietly and stared down.

- Now when we have Lumi in our organization, it is expected that all of you treat her with respect and the same goes for you Lumi. Regarding our plan changes, it has been decided that we will take a break from capturing the tailed beasts, meaning that Sasori and Deidara will not find the Kazekage yet.

- Why? Asked Deidara with a confused tone.

-To develop our skills. According to reports I have gotten from Itachi and Kisame, it appears that two of the Legendary Sannin is now in The Hidden Leaf Village, and it would be too dangerous to just ambush them now. I am sure that we all possess enough power to take on one of them, but The Fifth Hokage and The Toad Sage together is a perfect combination. For now, we will leave our plans for about one year. We will start on developing our skills and then destroy the organization known as ''The Hidden Sound'' before moving on to our plans to capture the Tailed Beasts.

Orochimaru…

Sasori quivered with anger when he thought of him.

- What do you mean develop our skills, what do you propose we do? Itachi asked.

- Those who you are teamed up with, you will work together to learn new jutsus. How? It is up to you if you want to learn from each other, ambush a shinobi or attack a local village.

- Is this a joke leader? We were accepted into this organization because of our abilities, and now we have to learn more? Shouted Hidan angrily.

- Hidan, you are weak when it comes to distance combat. You are suited for close combat, power does not have a limit.

Kakuzu nodded, he was amused to see Hidan not being able to respond to that and just sitting down in anger.

- It is optional if you all want this. Some of you do not need to learn new techniques or jutsus, that goes for you Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Lumi.

Hidan and Deidara were embarassed, it was true. Hidan was awful at long range combat, and Deidara was awful at taijutsu.

- We will have a meeting again in 6 months. By then, reports of progress must be made and all of you must get intel on Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound, we will never tolerate traitors. Dismissed.

Everyone walked out of the room, all went to their own chambers, except for Lumi who was still sitting down. Hidan noticed it before he went out.

- Are you coming?

- I need you to help me get whever our destination is. Lumi said quitely.

Hidan was confused, he then thought of how Konan grabbed her hand and then helped her walk to her chair.

She reached out her hand in the air. Hidan doubted for a moment but then walked forward and grabbed it, he guided her out of the room. Outside stood Kakuzu and waiting patiently. As Hidan and Lumi walked by, Kakuzu followed.

They walked inside their chamber, the female Akatsuki uniform - cloak and clothes were on a chair in the room. Kakuzu picked them up then handed them over to Lumi who had lift up her arms just when he was about to give them.

- Thank you. She said at the same time as she was looking above Kakuzu.

Hidan walked towards a door.

- Here is a bathroom. He said.

She turned around then walked inside the room and shut the door calmly after her.

Kakuzu tried to make sense out of it all, not an easy task.


	3. Chapter 3: Intruders

Two days had passed since the meeting, Hidan and Kakuzu had fallen asleep as soon as the meeting was over, now, they were both awake and ready to head out. Lumi who had also woken up and seemed different. At first, she seemed blind but now she was walking around like normal. They had finished their meals and showers. All of them had their Akatsuki uniforms equipped. Hidan opened a scroll on the floor and then used a summoning technique, he had summoned his scythe. He closed the scroll and put it in a pocket inside the cloak. Kakuzu had everything ready as well. Lumi then followed Kakuzu and Hidan as they walked out, she had her long hair inside the cloak, she wore her Hidden Cloud headband by her forehead. Once again, everyone was gone except for this team. It hadn't been morning yet, it was still dark. They were on their way out, until Lumi stopped walking. Kakuzu and Hidan turned back, both confused.

- Why did you stop?

- Someone is here, deep inside the cave.

They all turned back and walked deeper inside the cave. All of the Akatsuki members weren't there, all had probably left after the meeting and the only ones who were still remaining was Kakuzu, Lumi and Hidan.

She was right, some ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Leaf was here, very deep inside the cave, talking like no one was in the cave but them.

- This is one of their hideouts, I know it.

Kakuzu inspected closely, he knew who that Shinobi was. Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Third Hokage, member of The 12 Ninja Guardians and he was as well in his Bingo Book. He stood there with three younger shinobi. Kakuzu turned back to Lumi and… Hidan? Where was he?

- Hey! You ugly fucks!

Asuma and the three other younger shinobi turned to him. Kakuzu literally hated Hidan, and wouldn't mind seeing him die, if that of course was possible.

The four-man squad turned to Hidan, raised kunais and stood in battle stances. Lumi looked over and inspected closely.

- Identify yourself! Yelled out one of the younger shinobi who was a bit overweighted.

- And if I don't?

- We'll make you! The overweighted teenage turned red.

- Choji! Calm down, he might be Akatsuki.

''Choji''. Kakuzu thought.

- But Shikamaru, can't you see that he is not interested in giving us information?

- Choji! Shikamaru! Keep down! Asuma yelled out.

One of the younger shinobis who was a blond female shoke a little in fear, Kakuzu noticed it immediately.

- Ino!

She instantly got to her senses and hid her fear.

''Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Asuma''. Kakuzu thought. All of those three younger shinobi was unknown. Kakuzu came to a conclusion that Asuma was their sensei.

- Hey! Wanna see what I can do?

Hidan started to smile and made his calm face look completely insane. Kakuzu was angry at Hidan for blewing their cover, but he still knows that Hidan managed to contain himself for over a week, he had to give him some credit.

The four-man squad all looked worried. Asuma turned to Choji and nodded. Choji ran towards Hidan and expanded the size of his right arm. Hidan spit on the ground then was about run forward but all the suddenly he stopped moving. He saw that a shadow had embraced his shadow from Shikamaru.

''The overweighted kid was only a distraction''. Kakuzu thought.

- Huh, Shadow Possesion Jutsu complete. Shikamaru said in a cocky tone.

Asuma ran forward to Hidan raised a fist weapon and imbued his chakra into it, making it look sharp.

Hidan smiled insanly.

Asuma sliced him into two halves, until all the suddenly the body disappeared in a burst of white smoke.

- A shadow clone?

''Shadow Clone Jutsu, so Hidan is not as dumb as you might think, this is the most surprising thing I have seen of him''. Kakuzu thought.

Up from the air, you could hear Hidan's battle roar, he laughed like an insane psychopath as he raised his scythe up above him as he was about to land on Asuma then stab him.

Asuma quickly dodged and Hidan landed and then threw his scythe towards Asuma while holding the bottom of the chain. He saw Shikamaru's shadow come and try to capture him, but Hidan pulled himself to where the scythe had landed. Hidan had to admit, it would be tough for him to take on all of the four at the same time, Hidan was more of a single target fighter. Choji had turned himself into a giant spiky rolling ball and he was rolling towards Hidan with full force. Hidan dodged it easily by jumping up in the air.

''Is that all Hidan can do? Sure he is really skilled with his scythe but he seems really slow at attacking and he doesn't use any jutsu.'' Lumi thought.

Kakuzu turned to Lumi who was right behind him. They were behind a thick wall of rocks and watching carefully the fight.

- Hidan will win soon enough. You will soon see what he can do. Kakuzu said like he knew what she was thinking to Lumi who just nodded.

They both turned to the fight to see what was happening.

Hidan ran towards Ino and threw his scythe at her, she jumped to the right until all the sudden Hidan made it go towards her direction. It scrathed her and she lost very little blood, she then jumped back and Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru jumped infront of Hidan to stop him. Hidan then jumped back to keep a distance.

- Are you okay Ino?! Asked Shikamaru in a loud tone.

- Yes I am fine, it was just a scrath. She replied sounding relieved.

''Why did he jump back when we came to Ino's rescue, he seemed fearless at first but now he is just smiling and keeping a distance. He got something up his sleeve.''

Ino healed her wound using medical ninjutsu. Hidan licked off the blood from his scythe then raised it up in the air…

Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji got into their battle stances. Suddenly, Hidan stabbed his hand screaming out in pain and… pleasure? Everyone was chocked to see this, excluding Kakuzu.

Hidan then used the blood that was coming on the ground, by drawing a circle around him and a triangle inside it. His skin turned pitch black and he got white markings all over him.

The Leaf Shinobi looked frightened and confused.

Hidan laughed hysterically.

''What is this jutsu? What is it doing?!'' Shikamaru thought.

- Now, now. I wouldn't do anything if I were you. With this, all of you will be destroyed.

Hidan took out a black stingy metal pole from his cloak, it was as big as his arms. He threw his scythe on the ground. He then stabbed his own right leg.

Asuma was chocked, what was he doing? All the suddenly, they heard a scream from behind of them. There was Ino, bleeding heavily from her leg with a big stab wound there.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

- Do not worry, now, now. If you all do what I say, I promise to not stab her heart.

Shikamaru inspected Hidan, he was bleeding as well and sweating heavily as he was feeling it too. Hidan had somehow linked their bodies together, because of that demonstration, it seemed obvious. Why had he drawn that symbol under him? Is it a part of his jutsu? His body changed colors when he had finished drawing that symbol, so what had to be done? Should it work if the symbol was somehow washed away or maybe if he got out of it? Shikamaru decided that it was worth giving a try.

- Asuma, I need you to cover for me, distract him.

''He has a plan''. Asuma thought.

- What do you want us to do? Asuma yelled out to Hidan.

While they were chatting, Shikamaru acted like he was tired and couldn't stand up but tried to not draw too much attention to him. At the same time, he sent out a shadow in order to capture Hidan. He still had a lot of chakra left, so did the rest of the team, but what's the point of consuming chakra if you're only going to hurt yourself? This theory of that symbol better be true, or else, they would be over.

Ino healed that wound, but as she healed herself nothing happened to Hidan. She noticed it, maybe they could wound him while she was healing herself so that he would at least be more wounded than her and get a bit slower. However, why did he threat to stab the heart, if he would do that, not only would she die, but him too.

- I want to play a game with you ugly fuckers!

- What game? Asuma answered like he was calm but it was impossible to hide his scared face expression with Ino's life being on the line.

- It is simple really, I ask questions, you answer, everytime you lie, she will be stabbed.

- Alright.

- I want to know all the intel the Hidden Leaf has on Orochimaru.

- Oro…chimaru? Why… would you want tha…

- Oh I forgot to mention, if you don't answer before I have counted down from 10 to 0 you lose the round.

''Is Hidan finally taking our missions infront of his religion, maybe I underestimated him when it comes to being serious?'' Kakuzu thought.

Asuma was really scared, the intel the Hidden Leaf had on Orochimaru was absolutely top secret, but then again, he had Ino's life on the line.

- 9. Hidan smiled insanely.

- 8.

- 7.

- 6.

- 5.

Asuma was sweating and breathing heavily.

- 4.

- 3.

- 2.

- 1…

It was quiet, Hidan raised the black pole up in the air and pointed it towards his left shoulder. He stabbed himself and Ino was screaming out loudly and crying in pain. Hidan looked up in the air, like it was pure ecstacy.

Shikamaru had troubles reaching Hidan, since he was so far away. He had to push his shadow harder, and this way consume a lot of chakra.

- NO STOP IT! Asuma yelled out with tears coming from his eyes.

- I will give you 10 more seconds. 10…

- I will tell you! I swear!

- Get started. Hidan smiled.

- Orochimaru is right now in Land of Rice Patties. He…

- No sensei! Don't do it! I will be fine! Ino screamed out healing herself. Choji was sitting next to her and holding her hand.

- So, are you going to tell me?

''Come on Shikamaru!'' Asuma thought.

Asuma did not respond to Hidan's question, just stared at him scared.

- Oh well, this was fun while it lasted, it is my favorite game you know. Hidan smiled and pointed the black pole towards his heart and then stopped moving.

- What is this?!

- You are now in my trap again. Shikamaru said comfortably, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to have him under his control for too long with this distance, so he ran closer to Hidan and Hidan ran closer too. As Hidan stepped out of the symbol his skin turned back to normal.

- NOW ASUMA! ATTACK HIM! Shikamaru shouted!

Asuma ran swiftly to Hidan jumped up din air and then as he landed, he sliced Hidan's throat with his right fist weapon, then chopped the head off with his left fist weapon. Ino was not harmed.

Asuma had used all of his chakra into that slice and chop, he couldn't stand anymore. Ino was saved, and thanks to her medical ninjutsu her wounds were gone.

- So that is the power of the Akatsuki? Fearsome jutsu indeed, I still do not understand why he didn't have any previous injuries from using that jutsu. Said Shikamaru.

- He seemed to be healing quickly, I looked closely into his wound at his leg, it looked better than from the time he stabbed himself. Said Asuma.

- We still don't know why he was here and why someone in Akatsuki which is so fearsome could fall down before one Jounin and three Chunnin. I think that maybe he….

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shikamaru was interuppted by a laughter of a familiar voice. Hidan's head was there on the ground, chopped off his body and it was laughing hysterically.

- Well look at this mess, oh man how am I going to do this now? This is not the type of thing I should get used to, man my neck hurts so bad.

A head was talking.

- Is he immortal?! Choji yelled out.

- Oh come on, it isn't obvious? Hidan laughed back.

Of course, that explains why he used that risky jutsu without giving it a second thought. Pieces were falling to place.

- Man, there isn't much I can do now. Oh well. KAKUZU, come out, come out.

Kakuzu came out from his hiding place, he had lost all his respect for Hidan that Hidan had gained during the fight, not because his head was chopped off, but that he had to call out to Kakuzu like that.

Lumi was still in the hiding spot, watching everything. She was amazed of Hidan, she had never seen an immortal before. She now understood, he did not only fight like a proffesional with his scythe, or had a deadly jutsu, he couldn't die either.

Everyone's attention were directed towards Kakuzu as he walked out from the shadows, staring at Asuma like Asuma was the little child and he was the kidnapper.

In an instant, Kakuzu was behind Choji and Ino, knocking them both out. Shikamaru and Asuma who had lost all their chakra did not have the advantage in this fight. Shikamaru took out explosive tags and kunais and just threw them all at Kakuzu. Kakuzu's skin turned dark and he just walked through the explosion tags like nothing. He was getting closer, and both Asuma and Shikamaru were on their knees. Asuma took up a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and then started to smoke.

- Now is not the time sensei!

Asuma didn't answer but inhaled the cigarette's smoke heavily then blew it all out so the entire area was covered in smoke. With this both Shikamaru and Asuma got up on their feet, ran towards Choji and Ino, picked them up and escaped the battle scene.

* * *

They had gotten out of the cave and retreated deep in the forest.

Ino and Choji had woken up.

- What happened?! Ino got swiftly from the ground she was laying on.

- Don't worry! We escaped them, it was foolish for us to think that we would stand a chance against the Akatsuki. Asuma said hugging Ino and Choji.

- At least we are all safe and alive. Shikamaru said and breathed out.

- Yeah, yeah, I hear that ALL the time!

The group looked up, there stood Hidan, Kakuzu and Lumi at their own branches, all staring down at the four-man squad. Hidan was holding his scythe. Kakuzu was staring down at them. Lumi stood there too just staring.

It was still dark outside, and it was really cold.

''What have we gotten ourselves into?! I was foolish to request to Tsunade and insist that we would be able to do this mission. How laughable''. Asuma thought.

Though Kakuzu hated Hidan and wanted nothing else but to see him dead, he had never had a more perfect fighting partner with.

- Hey Lumi, I have a question. How could you know that they were in our hideout when they were so deep inside? Hidan asked, smiling.

- Everything the shadows of the night touches, I see.

Hidan was confused to that emo quote, but he didn't want to get deeper into the subject. Kakuzu now really wondered, what was her secrets?

- Ino! Shikamaru! Choji! I want you to leave this place, run away from here, get home and tell Tsunade everything, I will be fine!

- No! We will never leave you! Choji screamed out who still had a lot of chakra to use.

Asuma turned back and stared at him with a dead serious look. Shikamaru understood, he wasn't lying, he would be fine.

- Let's go Choji and Ino!

The three Chunnin retreated away from the battle. Even with Ino's healing abilities, Choji's amazing chakra, intelligence of Shikamaru and skills of Asuma, they could barely hold out against one of them. What was Asuma planning? All Shikamaru knew was that he had to trust him.

Asuma was now standing infront of three of the Akatsuki members. He had analyzed them as much as he could. Hidan, who was immortal, incredibly skilled with his scythe, had amazing recovery abilities and could last very long even after have lost a huge amount of blood. Kakuzu, who was insanely strong and fast, use some Earth Style technique to harden his skin, Asuma was sure that he had a lot more tricks up his sleeve. And that girl Lumi who was a complete mystery.

Hidan jumped down, reached his tongue out, raising his scythe up in the air and started to run towards Asuma. Asuma screamed and imbued his chakra into his fist weapons.

* * *

Asuma was heavily bleeding, his right arm was chopped off, half of his face had lost skin so you could see the inside of his head. He was wandering through the night, in the cold forest, it was raining. He couldn't breathe normally. He fell down on the ground. He tried to rise up but couldn't, his eyesight was worsening. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

- Help... me...


	4. Chapter 4: Explosions

Sasori and Deidara had arrived at a local village, they would stay there during the night before proceeding their mission to get intel on Orochimaru. They got to an inn and ordered two seperate rooms. Sasori went to his room which was upstairs and right across Deidara's room. As they both walked in their rooms, they both turned, staring hatefully at each other then closing their doors. They have had another argument with no one as a winner, Deidara had told Sasori about his point of view of art which was the exact opposite opinion of Sasori's.

As Sasori walked into his room, he took of his cloak and then took out a scroll from one of the pockets in the cloak, he performed a summoning jutsu to summon one of his favorite puppets, Hiruko. He had ran out of poison in Hiruko's ''tail'', this had to be dealt with immediately. Sasori was always prepared, he always made sure that his puppets were spotless, all the weapons would be ready and that he had everything he uses in battle. Sasori had run out of poison and didn't have any of the components to make one for now. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about what Pain meant with ''developing skills'' and then excluded some members like Sasori. Sasori knew that he hadn't reached his limit, Pain said so himself ''Power has no limit''. Sasori is still interested in developing his skills, he had the ability to stream out powerful fire and water from his arms, he had created a poison which is impossible to be cured or neutrilized, he had 298 puppets, could use the Iron Sand techniques of his most favorite puppet, he had blades attached to his back which he could use to attack and fly and he was immune to pain. Sasori has no weaknesses as a normal puppetmaster would have, the one and only weakness he has is his heart. He still knew that he was far away from perfect, maybe Deidara was right, maybe true art is something that does NOT last forever...

Sasori looked up, he saw himself in a mirror. He was no longer a human, no longer mortal, he wasn't made out of flesh and blood, nobody loved him. He put on his cloak and sealed Hiruko back into his summoning scroll, then put the scroll in his cloak.

He sat down again and continued to think of ways to develop himself. He still hadn't found the Totsuka Sword, he could still fight stronger opponents and turn them to one of his puppets, use their jutsus and abilities and he could still increase his defences of his own body. Sasori was determined, he could still only make himself stronger. He would make a new puppet, the ultimate puppet and then mix it with his body, what he needed now was a strong shinbo with ninjutsu skills.

* * *

It was still very bright outside, it was a warm summer night, Deidara was not ready to sit around and do nothing because of Sasori. He went out in the balcony, staring up in the sky. He was still a little torn from the meeting, he had to develop himself in close combat.

* * *

It was quite, Sasori was sitting until he heard some sound. He heard footsteps. The next moment...

the wall shattered into pieces and there stood Shinobi of the Hidden Stone.

- That is Sasori of the Red Sand, former shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. Said one of the five shinobi of Hidden Stone.

Sasori stared at them, sitting on his bed, looking completely emotionless.

- Why can't my life just remain undisturbed. I always hear that, or that, never really get one calm moment to last an entire day. Sasori said with a bored tone.

Sasori rose up from his bed, taking of his cloak and throwing it on the floor.

- We are here to assassinate you, I am sure that The Hidden Sand would pay a fortune for your head. Said the same guy who was standing infront of the other four, he was now performing hand seals, he was an Fire Style user.

He blew out three dragons of fire, all charging towards Sasori. Sasori quickly eliminated those dragons by using his powerful fire stream attack from his hands, Sasori's fire was more stronger. The next moment, a small white bird flies by.

- Sorry to disappoint you my man, but this fight is mine, hm. There stood Deidara smiling and holding up his two fingers, ready to make that bird explode.

The shinobi of the Stone turned to Deidara, grunting.

- Deidara?!

- Long time no see, Akatsuchi.

The next moment the entire hallway exploded and the building was collapsing. Sasori and Deidara retreated the last moment and all the shinobi of the Hidden Stone was eliminated.

- Now that is art Sasori, hm! Deidara yelled to Sasori who was standing on a rooftop at a house next to the rooftop Deidara was standing on.

Sasori didn't bother to look at Deidara, he just looked at the fires, he saw the frightened civilians run away, screaming.


End file.
